


I'm a Damsel but I don't need you to save me.

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Deviates From Canon, Disney References, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Girl Power, Hercules (1997) References, I'm Sorry, K-pop References, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Nerdiness, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow To Update, Time Skips, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: You would think growing up in a Giant house with kids that can do crazy stuff would make me immune to weird things happening. Not true. There is always an Accident that sends me so far back that my grand parents haven't been born yet. plus side is that even if i cant find a way home my mutation will let me live to that moment and there is that Cute blonde who is always getting into fights.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Well Shit

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know. i Should be working on my other Stories but this just wouldn't leave me alone so now i have to get it out. so here we got. all Mistakes are mine.

I was taken to Xavier's when i was ten and i nearly killed a paramedic who was checking me after a car crash. Apparently the whole even was a large enough trauma that is triggered my Mutation. i suck life force out of people, it heals me, if i'm not careful i can kill the person. my Parents who hate Mutants or any one who is different for how they are, give me to him and that was the last time i saw them.

The Professor was a Kind man who took in so many Lost children, most of us where Broken by the time we made it to him. very few Have Parents that understand that loving your child is suppose to be Unconditional. after my first use of my powers my eyes that where once a Whisky Brown turn to Violet Purple that Glow every time i use my Powers. over the next fifteen years i learn to control my gift and have a secondary Mutation present its self, by Touch i can change a mood and implant suggestions into peoples minds, it only last half an hour at a time but over time I've discovered that it helped the kids who are afraid of their powers to use them and get use to them so they don't scare them anymore. 

So when i was asked to be the person to go and talk to the Avengers and offer them a hand in friendship if they ever find then selves in need of extra hands in a fight. I agree thinking that at at least i could have a little vacation away from the school and the kids. 

It happened three days into the trip. i was in one of the many labs talking with Bruce Banner who was curious about my powers and if i could use them to calm down his Greener half if i needed too. i was pretty sure i could a long as i am able to touch him.

" I think that if i could touch him i can do what you ask. i mostly work with the kids that have the most extreme Gifts. i try to give them Positive reinforcement, good feelings when they use their powers. over time it helps them not be so afraid of there powers." i tell him.

"well maybe at some point we can see." he says as he fiddles with a machine.

"well color me surprised. i wouldn't have expect you sure a very pretty women to be hanging out with this wallflower." Tony says walking in.

i turn and flash my eyes. " But he smells Delectable."

"i don't think that would be a good idea, the other guy might think you are trying to hurt me." Bruce says wit ha half smile.

"i haven't accidentally killed a person while feeding since i was a teenager. fun fact, i can bring you back if i take too much. it just really sucks for both me and the person." i say with a grin and a wink.

ten minutes later while they are messing with a machine before there is a white flash and a force that pushes me back. i connect to something hard and grunt. i stay where i land for a few moments before i open my eyes.

i'm not in the Lab, i'm out side in a dirty alleyway, but every thing looked Old but also new at the same time. i stand up and start to brush the grit from my pants when i head a groan on the other side of the Dumpster. i walk over and find an adorable Blond man, shorter then me and skinny.

"You okay there Darlin'?" i ask as i step closer and kneel down.

he looks up and his blue eyes are possibly the more beautiful eyes had ever seen. " i'm alright."

i reach into my purse i thankfully hadn't lost in what ever happened happened, and pull out a handkerchief and take his face in my hands pressing it to his lip. " Darlin' you're layin' on the ground and your face is bleedin'."

he flushes pink. " you uh you're not from around here are you?" he asks letting me dab his lip.

i smile. " what gave me away?" i ask with a smile. " i'm Ryn."

"Steve. did you get mugged or something?" he asks softly.

"or something. lets stand you up." i say wit ha smile as i stand and pull him up, his face now right at my chest. "lets get you home yeah?"

he say nothing but we are just exiting the alley when a handsome dark hared man walks up both he and Steve are dress like very old fashioned. 

"wow Steve. where did you meet this dame?" he asks.

"found this cutie bleeding and decided to keep him. he yours or somethin'?" i say wit ha smile.

"This is Ryn. Ryn this is Bucky." Steve says.

I nod at the man before i go back to fawning over him. " Now that we got the bleeding to stop, how bout you take me out for a coffee Darlin'."

he flushes but smiles. " Well how can i say no to that."

"now, please tell me where i have managed to wonder? last i remember i was in Manhattan but i don't that that's where i am anymore. i'm from Texas you see, the big city kinda baffles me." i say softly with a smile.

"This is Brooklyn. i'm Bucky Barnes if we are fully introducing ourselves. you know my buddy Steve Rogers."

i blink at then for a moment , internally freaking out but not showing it. "well that's nice."


	2. all right lets do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryn gets her flirt on with Adorable Little Steve, Bucky is a little put out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back, its morning and my brain says i need to add to this so here we go. all Mistakes are mine, if any one is interested in being my Beta drop me a message. other wise ill do my best to battle the Terrible Beast that is Dyslexia, use Auto-correct like an Addiction and pray to the Gods my Grammar isn't too shitty.

We make it to a little Dinner a few blocks down and i slide into the booth and wait no time grabbing Steve by the hand pulling him in beside me. This is Captain America before he was all strong and man with the plan. i was gonna milk this for all its worth. he looks a little startled that i was so hands-y with him an Bucky had this frown smile on his face, like he couldn't decide it he was happy a girl was paying Steve attention or a little put out i wasn't fawning over him.

a Older women walks over and smiles at us. " What will you have?"

"do you have coffee?" i ask politely. at her nod i smile. " one coffee with Cream and Sugar if that's possible." i couldn't remember if there was a sugar shortage yet or not, honestly i didn't even know what year it was other then before Pearl harbor.

"We will have the same please." Buck says with a smile. the women nods and then walks off.

i turn to Steve his lip was not bleeding and a little swollen. " Oh Darlin', your poor Adorable Face. what kinda Person can hit you." i say as i reach out and grace his cheek with my hand.

he half smiles. " I don't like Bullies. so i get in to a fair about of mostly one sided fights." he looks into my eyes. " Those have got to be the most beautiful eye i have ever seen."

i smile and boop his nose. " well aren't you a Smooth talker. how have you not got girls linein' up to go on dates with you?"

before he can answer the women comes and puts out drinks on the table wit ha smile before walking off.

"How'd you end up in that Alley?" he asks ignoring my question.

"well i was working with this Scientist when i got separated and then there i was. my money gone and covers in grime. but it want all bad, i got to meet you. now i just have to find a place to sleep for the night until i can get in touch with them. i'm sure they are worried, my Adopted Father worries you know, but i can take care of my self." i half lie, best way ti lie its keep as close to the truth as possible.

"well i got a Spare room and no one would talk and if you stayed the night or as long as you need. you know the Number to where your people are staying?" Steve ask letting me touch his person as his friend Stares in awe.

"oh Steve. you are such a sweetie. thank you." i say resting my hand on his on the table.

he smiles. " oh its nothing. you seem like a nice lady."

Twenty minutes later i walk between the two as they tell me about their life and Jobs. Bucky worked at a warehouse by the docks loading and unloading Cargo from Ships, Steve makes Signs for stores and sometimes does paper work for some since he is good at numbers and has a near Photographic memory. i tell them that i was adopted by a rich man when i was ten because no one wanted the sickly kid that was the product of a prostitute. i explain that i was born early and spent almost my first year in he hospital the doctors so sure i wasn't going to make it. how when they realized i was going to not only live but have a normal life one of the Nurses who cam from Norway named me Brynhild, meaning a fighting Armored women. how he took in kids like me who no one wanted and gave us out best chance at life.

"you're not suck anymore are you?" Steve asks as we walk into the door of his house.

"no, it was something i grew out of. i use to get chest colds so bad i sounded like i was gurgling water when i breathed. my papa payed for the best doctors and then eventually it just stopped." i say as i follow him inside. " wow this is nice."

"thanks. its just me now my Dad died in the war and my ma not that long ago." he says softly leading me to the spare room. " this was her room. you can use some of her clothes if you want to take a bath and you can wash yours."

i step closer to him and take his face in my hands and lean down pressing a soft kiss to his lips. " Thank you." his face goes bright red.

"i-its nothing. i'll be in the kitchen seeing what i have to eat."

i shut the door and sit on the bed and lay back. " Okay, so Machine go boom and i'm back in the Forties. ill have to get a paper to see the year. and then hope that Charles has already manifested his powers and is even old enough to understand me." i whisper to myself Before i go to the closet and pull out a simple Blue Button up dress and head into the bathroom.

by the time i finish and was walking out of the bathroom buttoning up the dress looking down when i head a gasp.

"Oh jeez! i'm sorry." Steve says from the bedroom door, eyes shut.

i smile as i finish and walk over to him and lean down and kiss his nose. " Don't worry Darlin'. i'm not mad."

"You're not like any Dame i ever met." he says softly.

i smile. " I have been told that. do you need some help?"

"no. uh i have some left over soup. Buck is getting the bowls down." he says.

" Thank you again, you didn't have to do this." i tell him.

"well no i didn't, but i wanted to. i'm sure some day you can pay me back." he says.

he leads me into the kitchen where Bucky had just set three bowls down with soup in them. he looks up. " hey, that looks nice."

" I'll wash my stuff before bed. i have to get to up state New York tomorrow." i say wit ha smile as we sit to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Sorry its not very long but oh well! Comment Kudo cuss me out whatever. while i try to make this enjoyable to you all its mostly just for me so yeah.


	3. Psychic 11 year old's and Trying not to give Spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryn finds the eleven year old Charles Xavier and convinces him to help but tries to keep future events hidden. and a date with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so here is the next chapter. Smut in the later half of the Chapter! marked so you can skip if you want. All Mistakes are mine.

The next morning Steve tells me that if i needed it i was free to come back and gave me money for a can to westchester county. i lean down and kiss him right on the lips.

"I will be coming back. you will take me out on a nice date and ill pay you back for this." i tell him.

he Flushes. "Y-you don't have to. I didn't help to get something back."

i smile. " That's exactly why i want to do it, plus i get a date with a sweet man out of it. unless you don't want to."

"A Pretty Dame wants to go on a date with me? I'm all for that." he say softly.

" Then I'll be back in a few days. Think of a good place to take me." i say before i kiss him once more time.

Half an hour later i was paying the cab as we pull up to the place of my childhood. the gate is already open and i walk up Projecting my Thoughts to him. Just as i get to the front of the giant house i see him.

he walks over where i stopped walking and i kneel down. " Hello Charles."

"You know me but i don't know you." he says softly.

i smile and nod. "Yes. you helped me when i was about your age. by some weird accident I've managed to end up before my Grandpa was even born."

he Blinks before he nods. " i can see my older self in your mind. i can also tell you are sort of like me."

"a little. My Psychic powers are not quite as strong as yours. i can Influence then, plant thoughts but i have to keep in contact with them, my main power is a little more difficult to explain to a eleven year old." i tell him.

" I will hep you. you will need a place to stay and an allowance.I already have Raven and my mother and step father travel a good part of the year." he says wit ha smile.

i smile. " you where always kind, i'm glad to see that. i Met some one and they loaned me some money to get here. i had to tell a half lie because i cant tell a person who cant read minds about how i got here."

"come in and meet Raven and the staff." he says holding out his hand.

i stand and take his hand. " I'm Brynhild, but Every one calls me Ryn."

a few minutes later he leads me into the kitchen where a Blonde girl around his age sat. she looks up and then to him. " This is Ryn, she is like us."

the girls smiles a little. " You really collect us don't you?"

i smile and think to him ' oh she has no clue, she was your inspiration to helping kids like us.' " hello. sorry to just barge in but uh well i just knew this would be a safe place."

" Tomorrow we will go and buy you some more clothes. and we can meet this person who helped you. does he know about you gift?" he asks.

"No. but i don't think that's a first date kind of thing. and i'm positive ill be stuck here for a while. i need to leave clues for Bruce and Tony to let them know where i ended up and maybe they will work out a way to get me back. but this also explains why you where so Insistent that i be the one to go, because it had already happened." i say as we sit.

"oh wow your from the future? do you know me?" she asks.

i smile. " Yes, you are still with him though your Mutations causes you to age a little differently, like mine. i wont change in appearance ever again for this age. i think yours is sort of the same after you turn a certain again." i tell her.

❀******************************************************************❀

Early the next morning i dress in a Borrowed dress from his mother and shoes and we take a car into the city the three of us plus the Driver. we finish and i tell the driver the directions to Steve's house. Charles and Raven come out of the car with me as the driver parks and waits. i reach up and knock on the door.

the moment he opens the door i can tell he is shocked, either by the fact that i came back or the two children. i smile at him. "Hello Steve. my Adopted Siblings wanted to meet the nice man who helped me yesterday."

Charles smiles. " Yes, she is quite important to me. she said you gave her a place to sleep fed her and paid for her cab fair home. please allow me to pay you back." he says handing him the amount of cash he had given me.

Steve takes it slowly after a moment. "it was nothing, only did what any decent person would have."

Charles smiles. " Other men would have taken Advantage of her. i'm told she asked you on a date. please enjoy it, ill have out driver come back here by three?"

I Smile at the boy. " Yes three would be perfect. that gives us time to have a little fun when i get home, just you me and Raven."

" Have a good time Ryn." Raven says with a smile.

i lean down and kiss both on the cheek. " I'll see you both in a few hours okay?" 

Both children head to the car get in and it drives away and i turn to Steve and smile holding out a hand to him. " Lets go watch a picture?"

A smile slides onto his mouth. " Sure Doll, let me just grab my coat and keys." at my nod and steps into the door and grabs his coat and locks the door. he takes my hand and we head down the street. i could see several people watching us as we walk. 

"i take it girls don't normally walk with you from all the stares we are getting." I say.

" No it's normally Buck that gets attention from beautiful women." He says with a small self deprecating smile.

" well their loss my gain. I like you much better then your friend." 

We get tickets and sit towards the back of the room. As the president show plays I lace our fingers together and I move circles over the top of his hand. I didn't pay much attention to the screen because I could feel his excitement though my powers and it was making me hungry. I pull his hand and slowly bring it to rest just under the edge of my dress on my thigh. He takes a sharp breathe and turns to look at me as I rest my own hand on his upper thigh. 

After a few moments his hand moves steady up and down my bare thigh. His eyes still on the screen and I move my own hand up his thigh until my hand rests at the top of his thigh and my pointer finger graces his crotch feeling it hardening in the confines of his pants.

I use my free hand so guide his hand up higher, flat that I chose knee thighs stalkings and garters, until his hand cupping my Bare sex. He gasps as his finger touch the warm flesh. I give him a few minutes to explore on his own before I show him exactly how to touch me. His thumb runs soft circles over my increasingly sensitive clit and hit pointer and middle finger rub up and down my entrance. I spread my legs a little wider to give him more access. 

During this tentative touching I manager to cup his now hard cock though his pants and rub up and down. He lets out a muffled moan before he leans over.

"D-Doll?" He asks lowly.

I turn to him and feel his desire as he slips his two finger in and flexes and I bite my lip to muffle the moan. "Darlin'."

"Let's uh get out of here?" He asks half way though the movie that I still have no clue what it is. 

❀*********Porn Skip if you want***********❀

The walk back went much quicker then the walk to the Cinema. As soon as the door opens and he pulls me in slamming it behind not bothering to lock it I lean down and kiss him deep, not even needing to use my powers to know how heated he is. He pulls back and we make it to the living room couch. He gently pushes me to sit before he drops down to his knees pushing the skirt on my dress up until its bunched at my hips. he leans down pulling one leg over his shoulder as he kisses up my thigh before his fingers fin all the right places. 

I moan loudly as his mouth reaches my clit and he licks. "Steve oh god." 

He pulls back and looks up at me. "Am I doing alright?"

"You are perfect. " I tell him.

He goes back down and stays there until five minutes later I feel my self cum. He leans back and licks his fingers." He said girls taste good but I didn't know it was this good." He says softly looking into my eyes. "Ryn your eyes are glowing."

I sigh." Its a condition I have. I need to feed on sexual energy sometimes. Can i?" 

For his part he simply accepts this and nods." What do you need from me?"

I lean forward and kiss him feeding on his energy before I pull back, his face in pure pleasure. " I want you to take me."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna take advantage Doll." He says.

I shake my head as I start to un do the buttons on the front of the dress." If anything I'm the one taking advantage of you. I wanted you since the moment I saw you."

"You uh do this often?" He asks but stand sand starts to strip off his clothes.

I shake my head. " no. Only once before. I got hurt really bad and well it healed me." I say as I pull the dress away and toss it to the side as I pull off the bra and start to go for the belt.

"Keep it on?" He asks as his shirt drops and he is toeing off his shoes before wiggling out of his pants. He was hard and larger then you would think for a man of his size, Six inches and thick.

I lick my lips as I reach for him and he steps forward. I wrap my hand around him and stroke it a few times before shifting to lay back and he moves to kneel between my legs. I lift my hips and guide the tip to my entrance. 

"When you are ready Steve." I tell him.

As he slowly slides inside his eyes close I pleasure as the bottoms out and his hands hold at my hips. Then he starts a steady back and forth movement. And I reach down and circle my clit. The thrusts start to go faster and a little harder before I manage to lift one leg up to his shoulder and the new position causes a new pleasure for both of us and his moment sincere further the sound of our moans and the sound of flesh on flesh fills the room until I fill my orgasm hit and I each my back calling out his name as his hips snap at a wild pace before he fills me and collapses on top of me breathing deep, my leg sliding back down to his hip. I turn my head only to find his friend Bucky standing in the door way clearly both shocked and from the Bulge in the front of his pants, he enjoyed they show. With no shame I wave.

"Hello again." I say with a wave as Steve turns and then gasps. " I was just paying Steve back for his Hospitality. "

"Well damn, you are one lucky man Stevie." He says.

I grin and wrap my arms around him, Steve still half hard inside me groans as I do a few kegels around him." Well I think I will keep him now."

Steve's hips move on their own in response to my kegels. "Oh god." Hi mummers into my neck but doesn't try to stop the movements as his friend watches.

"I uh wow. I really like watching this." Bucky says reaching Down To adjust his hard on.

"Sorry can't stop." Steve says before he starts moving in Ernest, the way he is laying rubbing just right on my clit as I kiss him and meet his thrusts. 

Out of the corner of my eye i see the taller man in do his pants and starts to masturbate as he watches his friend fuck me. I bring as I push Steve back a moment and he looks at me confused before I turn to kneel on all fours and wiggle at him. He catches on quickly and sinks back inside and i look up at his friend.

"Come here." I tell him. Four steps later I have him in my mouth as Steve's pace increases and both men as moaning until first Bucky explodes into my mouth and I swallow his seed before Steve takes a page out of my book and reaches around and presses my clit. I cum and call out his name as Bucky's now limp cock slides out of my mouth and his hips stutter as he follows soon after. 

Panting i smile as I turn to look at the red faced Steve who sits back on his heels sliding out. " Well i am coming back for more of you Steve."

he smiles and lets out a small laugh. " Any time Doll."

"i Have no clue what just happened." Bucky says as he tucks himself back in his pants red in the face.

i move off the couch and stand in just knee high stalkings and garter belt. " Oh Honey, that was a one time thing for you. I'm more interested in Steve." i say as i start to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any one says it, I'm aware the by most accounts Steve is Impotent in all of the comics but that's just not gonna work for me so there. Kudo comment yell at men in Klingon that tuHmoH qem SoH wo'vaD , i bring shame to the Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> welp that's that. Comment, Kudo or just roll right on by. this is all for my own amusement.


End file.
